Fears and Urges
by holycitygirl
Summary: Another what went on between Jackie and Hyde around the episode Bring it on Home. This is just a silly one chapter songfic, that turned out a little deeper than I had planned.


Title:   Fears and Urges

Disclaimer:  Don't own, ain't getting paid

Pairing:  J/H

Archive: If you want just ask – I will freely give. 

Summary:  Another what went on in the basement fic.  Jackie's sleeping over. (Bring it on Home)  But in this Universe she can't keep her hands to herself.  I guess it is those dirty urges.

Credit:  The Georgia Satellites – Hands to yourself.  Great song.  It is not really supposed to go along with the actions of the story though.  It was just my inspiration.

A/N:  Single shot fic. Not to be taken too seriously.  I'm going to try and update Nightmare tomorrow. But if I didn't get this out of my head I would never succeed.  Sorry there isn't any smut.  You will have to break out those old imaginations for that.

_got__ a little change in my pocket goin'                                                                               _

_jing__-a-ling-a-ling_

_want__ to call you on the telephone baby                                                                                  _

_a-give you a ring                                                                                                                  _

_but__ each time we talk,                                                                                                             _

_I get the same old thing                                                                                                          _

_Always no hug-gee no kiss-ee                                                                                                  _

_Until I get a weddin' ring                                                                                                             _

_My honey my baby                                                                                                                     _

_Don't put my love on no__ shelf                                                                                            _

_She said don't hand me no lines                                                                                              _

_And keep your hands to yourself _

_  
  
_

Hyde and Jackie had been making out for a solid hour.  They had explored hot and were quickly moving on to his favorite subject –heavy.  They were in his bedroom sharing the same bed that they had been for the last two weeks.  Jackie's world had fallen apart and he didn't like her being alone.  So every night he snuck her in.  They would talk a little, get comfortable and then begin to kiss.  He wasn't taking advantage.  He was just enjoying the perks of the arrangement.  Reaching under Jackie's flannel sleep shirt his hand smoothed across delectable breasts.  

Jackie sighed as Steven's strong hands sent delicious shivers throughout her body.  The last few weeks had been perfect.  She loved sleeping in the basement, falling asleep with her boyfriend's arms around her.  It made her feel safe and loved in a way that she never had before.  Steven had really been opening up lately.  He was helping her deal with the new issues of her parental abandonment.  He knew a lot about the subject and after he had shaved his beard for her he'd been really good at listening.  Running her own hands up his bare arms Jackie settled deeper into the mattress.  

Despite their current closeness, Hyde and Jackie's relationship had not progressed beyond their _current closeness. Forman and the gang would be very surprised that he had waited this long.  Up until Jackie, he had never waited longer than a couple of hours.  He usually hung out with a lot looser type of women.  He knew the gang would make fun of him for turning into a pansy if they knew.  But he tried really hard not to think of them when he was caressing his girlfriend's lower back.  _

Jackie didn't know why she always stopped him.  The sensations he made her feel were intoxicating.  She wanted him.  She loved him.  Yeah, she didn't think it was possible to want or love him anymore than she did.  But for some reason she was scared to go any farther.  They were so perfect.  So maybe she did know why.  She was so afraid of losing what they had.  

"Steven, we have to stop." Jackie said.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Hyde stilled his actions and leaned heavily against her chest for support.  

_B-b-b baby baby baby                                                                                                        _

_Why you wanna treat me this way_

_You know I'm still your lover boy                                                                                              _

_I still feel the same way                                                                                                          _

_That's when she told me                                                                                                            _

_'bout free milk and a cow                                                                                                                                  _

_& said no hug-gee, no kiss-ee                                                                                                   _

_until__ I get a weddin vow                                                                                                            _

_my__ honey my baby                                                                                                                                         _

_don't__ put my love on no shelf                                                                                                         _

_she__ said don't hand me no lines                                                                                                           _

_and__ keep your hands to yourself_

  
  
__

"I'm sorry" Jackie stated running her hands through Steven's unruly hair.  

"No, that is okay.  I'll just go take a cold shower." Hyde whined.  

Pulling him back when he tried to get up, Jackie tried to soothe him with another kiss.  "I love you."

"Oh don't try to sweet talk me now." He joked.

"You know I want to." Jackie insisted.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Well then why the hell do we have so many clothes on?"

Jackie laughed.  "I'm just not sure if we are ready."

Hyde rolled over onto his back. "How many years do you think it is gonna take?" 

Jackie sat up and leaned over him.  "It hasn't been that long?"

"It feels like it." Hyde grumbled.  

"I just don't want things to change." Jackie explained laying back down herself and staring at the ceiling.

Hyde was instantly concerned. "Baby, why would anything change?"

"Well it is just; I know how it was with Mich-"

"Don't bring Kelso into this." Hyde interrupted instantly defensive.  

She knew the reaction was coming.  "But Steven," Jackie got up swinging her legs off the bed. "He is in it."

Hyde didn't want to hear that.  He had been afraid that he was the reason for their romantic stalemate.  Climbing over her he walked out of the room, ignoring her indignant huff. "Spare me the tale of your first time.  I was there.  I remember."

Jackie followed him out the door.  "Then you remember that he didn't call me for a week."

"So?" Hyde asked.

"So, can you not see how that might have affected my views on sex?"

Hyde could.  But he was still offended that she would lump him in a category with Kelso. "I'm not like him."

"I know that." Jackie sighed.

Coming over to her, Hyde took her face in his hands.  "Do you?"

Jackie looked him in the eye and reached up to place her hands on his chest.  "Yes."

Hyde took a deep breath and willed himself to show his insecurity. "And is that not a good thing?"

Hugging him she mumbled into his cotton covered chest. "Of course that is a good thing.  I just get scared that is all.  I just worry that things will get weird."

"Weirder than us _getting together in the first place?" Hyde laughingly questioned._

Jackie looked up again "I guess you have a point."

"Come on." Hyde took her hand leading her back to his room.

_Hold it here                                                                                                                                 _

_See I wanted her real bad                                                                                                                     _

_& I was about to give in                                                                                                                                   _

_but__ last night she started                                                                                                              _

_talkin_ about true love                                                                                                                    __

_started__ talking bout sin                                                                                                                              _

_& I said honey I'll live with you                                                                                                                _

_for__ the rest of my life                                                                                                                         _

_she__ said no hug-gee, no kiss-ee                                                                                                             _

_til_ you make me your wife                                                                                                                      __

_ah__ honey my baby                                                                                                                     _

_don't__ put my love on no shelf                                                                                                             _

_she__ said don't hand me no lines                                                                                                 _

_and__ keep your hands to yourself_

Settling down in the bed once more Hyde and Jackie cuddled.  

Jackie again felt safe.  Suddenly she realized that she was.  Steven wouldn't hurt her. But her unresolved Michael issues could.   Steven wasn't perfect. He had still not admitted that he loved her.  But she was pretty sure he did.  

She loved him.  He knew that.  And if he had to be a pansy and wait he would.  He just hoped it wouldn't take drastic measures when it did happen.  He wasn't about to light candles or buy a diamond in high school like Forman.  He wasn't going to- his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips.

Jackie forced her tongue into Steven's confused mouth.  Applying pressure she bridged his defenses and soon was pressed firmly into the mattress by his capable hands.  

They were right back where they started.  

"Baby what the hell are we doing?  I thought we were waiting until the time was right?" Hyde asked pulling away.

Jackie smiled at his frustration.  She didn't mean to tease.  So she wasn't going to.  "The time is now."  The look on Steven Hyde's face was priceless.  

Hyde felt like he had been hit in the face with a whip cream pie.  He was stunned.  And ready for the sweetness.  Pouncing he latched onto her neck tickling Jackie first with his kisses and then with wandering fingers.  

Laughing hysterically Jackie tried to squirm free.  "Ste-veen"

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere. You are going to pay for torturing me." Hyde promised reaching back under her shirt.

"Wait a minute." Jackie stated.

Hyde looked ready to explode.  "WHAT?"

Smiling she lifted her shirt over her head and reached behind her back to unhook her bra.  "Oh well then, go right ahead." He heard himself say.  He was too mesmerized by the beauty that was Jackie to actually think.  He suddenly knew that he would give her anything she wanted.  _Candles, rings, promises- _whatever the hell she needed to keep her here._  In his bed, with him, where she belonged._

Pulling him to her she released a shaky breath when skin touched skin.  She couldn't feel enough though so she tugged at his shirt, and unbuttoned his jeans. She was surprised when Steven stilled her actions. 

"We don't have too" Hyde said with much effort, trying to show how much he cared in the offer.

Jackie smiled.  His restraint was as good as any declaration of love.  "Oh honey -just try and stop me."

_My honey my baby don't put my love on no shelf_


End file.
